Fallon Riley
'Fallon Riley '(October 17, 1986) is a muggle-born witch, born to Jimmy Aaron Riley and Winnie Tripp-Riley. Fallon has three siblings; their names are Albie, Stevie and Peter. Joining Hogwarts ( 1997 - 1998) Being muggle-born, when Fallon received her Hogwarts letter for the 1997/1998 school year, she also received a second letter explaining the current view about muggle-borns and how they were looked down upon. This second letter also assured Fallon that this view was incorrect, and that it was moments like the current status of the magical world (Voldemort's rise to power the second time) that muggle-borns were needed to prove them wrong. Fallon found with her Hogwarts letter a list of school supplies, and this second letter, a "Family Chart", that the letter told her to memorize and learn like the back of her hand, so that she could, without a doubt, tell those checking bloody purity of students entering and returning to Hogwarts who her "Wizardkind" family was. It also explained where Fallon could go to get a wand and her other school supplies. It was this letter that really drove Fallon into accepting her place at Hogwarts. The thought that even with the chaos going on in the wizarding world, there was someone out there courageous enough to get a group of muggle-borns not only their hogwarts letters, but also full backstories for them to be able to join the wizarding world. After this rather complicated process to enter Hogwarts, Fallon was sorted into Gryffindor; she was very excited to be apart of the school. Of course in her first year, the school was being terrorized by death eaters, ultimately culminating in the Battle of Hogwarts. All throughout her first year though, she was amazed at how well people banded together, looking out for one another. She realized from this experience that when things get tough in the wizarding world, we look out for one another. When the battle began, it started so fast it was all kind of a blur. As a first year, Fallon was evacuated to the Room of Requirement with all the other underage students. She, of course, tried to sneak back in to join the fighting and was just preparing herself to fight when Professor McGonagall saw her and forced her to head back towards the Room of Requirement. She didn't actually make it all the way back, of course, but instead found a room where a bunch of other first years were hiding. None of them wanted to get in the way, but they also wanted to help - and so they would all sneak jinxes out through the doors and windows. Fallon thought it was quite a unique way to be introduced to the magical world. Hogwarts Life (1998 - 2004) After such an exciting and interesting first year at Hogwarts, Fallon's remaining years were filled with her excitement of being a part of the magical world but also some mischief. Such as the time she was trying to prove her loyalty to Gryffindor Quidditch Team in the third year. Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup the year before, so she convinced a house elf to let her into their common room while they were all at breakfast in the Great Hall. She then took the Quidditch cup from the Slytherin Common room to the Gryffindor Common room. She recieved two months of detention for it, but she loved it. Life (2004 - 2006) After graduating from Hogwarts in 2004, Fallon went on to be a Beater for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. This position lasted two years before she went on to begin a career in the Ministry. Ministry Career (2006 - 2014) After leaving the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, Fallon started as a Secretary in the Broom Regulation and Control department in 2006. She ascended ranks in the department, quickly moving from Secretary after only one year, to Executive in 2007, which she held for two years before being promoted to Head of the Broom Regulatory Control department in 2009. She held the position as head of the Department for seven years, until 2013, when she was promoted to Head of the Magical Transportation Department; working there for one year. From this position, she oversaw all the departments of Magical Transportation and was also in charge of handling the "Transportation Games". Which is where you select one type of transportation and you play games based on that mode of transportation. Hogwarts Career (2014 - Present) After holding the position as Head of the Magical Transportation Department for one year, Fallon was asked to come teach Magical Transportation here at Hogwarts. Category:HiH Staff Category:Muggle-born